Wipe Your Eyes
by ItsAFanThing
Summary: Adam Levine accuses his girlfriend of cheating on him while he was on tour. Who is wrong? Who will end up crying? Can forgiveness be found? -Eck don't like summaries


** Hey Guys! This is my first story on here so of course it had to be about the beautiful Adam Levine, haha. I know it may not seem entirely realistic but I hope you enjoy it anyway! I obviously don't own Adam, Maroon 5, or the song Wipe Your Eyes. Would I really be wasting time with fan-fiction if I had the actual thing all along? LoL Rating is just for some language occuring. Reviews would be great! *wink, wink***

He looked down at himself and his attire. His white undershirt was covered in dirt and sweat. Blood spots were here and there but most of them were on his torn, over shirt that had been thrown off in the commotion. His hair, usually spiked just a bit, was ruffled and slouched. His breathing was still heavy and he was weak with exhaustion. He could hear the tears and sobs coming from inside the house. It was his girlfriend, hopefully still.

He didn't mean for the fight to break out, the rage in him just built up, and he exploded. The "Welcome Back" party from her after his tour was great. A lot of people showed up and Adam was having a great time. Then he realized someone missing, her. He checked each of the rooms and did not find her. He was beginning to worry when he spotted the top of her and the head of another man coming down the stairs.

Adam was self conscious enough. He never felt that he was good enough for her. It was just a matter of time that she left when he came home. It surprised him that she still liked him. That's when he got the suspicion that something else was going on. This party was for him though. She had set it up out of love and support, now she was just going to betray him? Her small black dress, coming down mid thigh and tying behind her neck, was flattering to her brown hair. Adam loved it but was that, too, really for him? Adam stomped over in anger, it rising with each step.

"I fucking knew it, you whore!" Adam yelled at her. She didn't know what to say. Her face showed surprised but a bit of something else, fear? Confusion? The look stopped Adam but it was already to late.

"Hey, leave her alone, man," the man behind stepped in front of her, protectively.

"Corey," she mumbled but her voice was lost on both ears.

"Bro, just get the fuck outta here, you're just as much part of it as her and you're about two seconds from getting knocked out," Adam yelled, ignoring her looks. "This bitch is cheating on me! With you! And at my welcome back party that SHE set up! If you have any dignity, you'll leave right now!" He was so fired up that he was jumping foot to foot.

"Look, you don't understand," Corey started to say.

"No, YOU don't understand! Did you know that she was taken? Or did she just not mention me?" Adam interrupted, staring at her with a cold look. He would never hit a girl but he wanted to so bad at that moment.

"I wasn't cheating on you, Adam!" she screamed.

"No?" Adam asked, not losing a bit of venom in his voice. "What, were you cheating on him, with me? Is that it? I was just your go to guy?"

"Bro, we weren't doing anything!" Corey yelled, pushing Adam.

Without thinking, Adam swung at the man in defense. His fist hit the man's jaw square on. That did it. Fists swung out as the partiers backed up to give the men room while she screamed for them to stop. Corey slammed Adam on the floor before jumping on him and just punching his face several times. Adam didn't feel pain, only the motion of his head hitting the floor, bouncing up, hitting the fist, and back. He didn't feel the blood either, just the rage building up. He lunged forward, knocking Corey off balance, and stood up. He was catching his breath as Corey jumped back up. Corey went to swing as Adam dove into his stomach. Now Adam was on top, punching away.

"Adam! Stop!" she yelled.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around Adam's waste. He was picked up in the air and placed back down, now behind a large body. Adam struggled to get back to Corey, eager to hurt him more. More men came in front of him disallowing him any access.

"Let me get him!" Adam yelled, trying to instigate others in order to get pass.

"I'm her brother, you douche!" Corey's voice rang over to him, above the music that was still playing, the chatter, and screams. _Her brother?_ Adam thought, the words not fully registering.

"H-her brother?" came out of Adam's voice came out, confused. He felt destroyed inside and out. He wanted to cry and scream in denile but now he could see the resembelance that was missed before. The same emerald green eyes, the same color hair, and, above all else, the same face structure. It was so obvious now! He felt like an idiot and he knew it showed on his face.

"Yeah! He just came back from across seas! He surprised me by coming here!" she yelled back as Corey used his arm as a napkin to wipe the blood on his face. Now Adam's stomach dropped lower, if possible, not only did he just fight with the brother of the girlfriend he just accused of cheating but he was a returning soldier. He felt like trash.

"I-I'm sorry," Adam stuttered out.

"Save it!" Corey replied. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ronnie, I gotta go get cleaned up. Give me a call if you need anything, including a moving buddy." He spat the last part before turning and leaving.

"Veronica..." Adam started before she rushed upstairs crying, ignoring him. The fight obviously killed the party so people started filing out, without a word. Some gave him awful looks, others shook their hoods, while the rest just left with no after thoughts showing whatsoever.

Adam shook his head as he relived the moment. He couldn't believe it. He remembered Ronnie talking about the love and support she had for her brother. He expected her to leave with Corey, atleast then he could have the relief of not hearing her cry. It was killing him inside. He slowly walked upstairs, each step making the crying louder and sharper. Finally, he came to the bathroom door. He knocked softly.

"Go away!" the response came quickly.

"Ronnie...really...I...I didn't know," he tried to explain. He hard some movement before the door was rushed open.

"You shouldn't have to, Adam! You called me a cheating whore!" She yelled before slamming the door again. Her dark eyes and reddened cheeks made everything ten times worse.

Adam didn't know what to say. He leaned against the wall and slid to sit on the floor. He put his head in his hands. An idea hit him after a few minutes and he got up and grabbed a notepad and pencil. An hour later he was ready.

_**Im afraid I gotta do what I gotta**_

_**But if I let you go, where you gonna go?**_

_**We gotta make a change, time to turn the page**_

_**Something isn't right, I don't wanna fight you**_

_**We've been through tougher times, you know it gets worse**_

_**We can turn this arouns please let me be first**_

_**And as I feel your tears spilling on my shirt**_

_**Something isn't right, I don't wanna fight you**_

_**Hey you, come over and let me embrace you**_

_**I know that I'm causing you pain too**_

_**But remember if you need to cry**_

_**I'm here to wipe your eyes**_

_**Tonight before you fall alseep**_

_**I run my thimb across your cheek**_

_**Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes**_

_**I know I made you feel this way**_

_**You gotta breathe, we'll be okay**_

_**Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes**_

The door slowly opened. "I'm such an idiot," Adam said quickly. "Really, I'm so sorry, Ronnie. I trust you, I do, its just, I don't know. You're to good for me and I have been cheated so many times before. I thought you were different, you are different, but I was just...scared."

"I'm not the type of girl to cheat, I thought you knew that," Ronnie cried.

"I do, especially now," Adam mumbled.

"You know...I always believed in second chances." She said with a little smile.


End file.
